Un día con Undertaker
by Bennacker
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! Un fanfic reportaje, hecho con cariño y humor, nos cuenta intimidades de la vida de Undertaker fuera del ring. Requiere: Sentido del humor. Ofrece: Risas, sonrisas y algún dato real.
1. Parte 1

UN DÍA CON UNDERTAKER

-Un reportaje de Leo Bennacker-

**Undertaker** (o **El Enterrador**) es uno de los luchadores profesionales más veteranos de la **WWE**. Es también uno de los más queridos por el público, y uno de los iconos principales del mundo del wrestling. Pero ¿qué sabemos de él fuera del ring? Este reportaje pretende iluminar en las tinieblas…

Agradecemos de antemano a **Undertaker** y su entorno que nos hayan permitido realizar este seguimiento, y también a la **WWE,** que se mostró muy interesada en el proyecto (cuando le entregamos el cheque en blanco).

--

Un día corriente, un día sin show, la jornada de **Undertaker** empieza a primera hora de la mañana, eso es a la 1 del mediodía. **Undertaker** se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en su lecho, pone la mirada en blanco y fulmina al despertador.

Visita obligada al baño (curiosidad: no tiene espejos. Según nos ha contado "_para no asustarse_"). **Undertaker** dedica unos diez minutos a peinar su larga (y menguante) cabellera. ¡No soporta que se le enrede el pelo!

Vestido con un albornoz azul (en cuya espalda se enumeran las victorias en Raselmenia) se planta en la cocina. Corta un par de rebanas de pan y las cuelga en el tendedero para la ropa. Con un silbido llama a su vecino, **Kane**, que lanza un fogonazo que convierte las insulsas rebanadas en apetitosas tostadas.

**Undertaker**, que es inmensamente rico, decidió ahorrarse la calefacción y el gasto de gas de la cocina (o en tostadoras), y presionó a **Kane** a vivir en el piso inferior. (Le presionó con una llave hasta que el "monstruo rojo" se rindió y accedió a pagarle un alquiler por vivir en el garaje).

La tacañería de **Undertaker** es conocida por toda la **WWE**. Cuando invita a sus compañeros a una comilona, suelen apagarse las luces antes de los postres y **Undertaker** desaparece sin dejar rastro, dejando a los invitados con la cuenta por pagar.

Uno de los pocos lujos que se permite **Undertaker**, según nos cuenta, es untar las tostadas con mermelada de albaricoque los días especiales. ¡Celebramos que nuestra visita lo sea!

Después del frugal desayuno, **Undertaker** nos invita a visitar su jardín. Tras abonarle la cantidad de cinco dólares, salimos al balcón, desde donde lo admiramos. Es un jardín compuesto por cactus. "_No hay que regarlos mucho_", nos dice. Desde el balcón, la vista del Valle de la Muerte es impresionante.

Preguntado por su lugar de residencia, **Undertaker** nos confiesa que lo eligió por la tranquilidad, el silencio y en especial, por lo bajo que es el alquiler.

**Undertaker** nos deja un instante en el salón de los trofeos, donde hay los cinturones de campeón del mundo de los pesos pesados, campeón hardcore, campeón intercontinental, campeón por parejas, campeón de Estados Unidos, campeón de ortografía, y campeón de petanca. También tiene, colgadas en la pared, fotografías de algunos de sus _tombstones_ más famosos (a **Mark Henry**, **Kane**, **Triple H**, su excontable,…). Recortes de prensa y portadas de revistas (_WWE magazine_, _Wrestling fan_, _Vogue_,_ MarieClarie_…).

No nos cansaríamos de observar sus trofeos y premios, pero **Undertaker**, vestido ya con un chándal oscuro de marca Ripke, nos invita (tras abonarle diez dólares) a acompañarlo hasta el gimnasio.

**Undertaker**, los días que no tiene show, se dirige al gimnasio corriendo suavemente. Una decisión que tomó cuando le instalaron un gimnasio al final del pasillo.

_Continuará_

_--_

Este fanfic tiene 2 capítulos más (ya escritos y que se publicarán próximamente), si no quieres perdértelos, subscríbete a ¡Alertas!

Si te ha gustado: ¡Díselo al autor!


	2. Parte 2

Cuando llega al gimnasio, **Undertaker** recupera fuerzas tomando un batido de frutas. Luego, realiza una tanda de tres flexiones y dos abdominales, tras lo cual se toma un breve descanso de una hora. Tiempo que aprovecha para revisar su correo, mientras tiene puesta las noticias en la televisión. Le interesan especialmente los deportes y las crónicas de sucesos (uno de los muchos negocios de **Undertaker**, es una cadena de funerarias repartidas por todos los Estados Unidos, así que siempre espera y desea que haya muchos fallecidos y victimas mortales. Lo que significa beneficios para su negocio).

Ataviado con una bandana en la frente (un pañuelo rojo dedicado por uno de sus fans famosos: **Axl Rose**) **Undertaker** vuelve al entrenamiento con unos levantamientos de fresas. Antes levantaba sandías, nos dice, pero no quiere correr el riesgo de una lesión.

Tras el entrenamiento matutino, ya le espera el almuerzo. La dieta de un campeón de los pesos pesados se basa en la fibra y la pasta. **Undertaker** toma una ensalada y luego brócoli hervido. Si queda con hambre a veces se zampa una manzana, o un cochinillo al horno con doble ración de patatas fritas y hamburguesas.

Luego ve un poco la televisión. Le atraen especialmente esos programas de testimonio, donde la gente va a contar sus miserias. **Undertaker** nos explica que no tiene mucho tiempo para seguir las series de televisión (los espectáculos itinerantes de la **WWE** se lo impiden) pero le gusta el cine. En su videoteca destacan los clásicos de terror protagonizados por **Bela Lugosi** y **Boris Karloff**. El terror para adolescentes actual, le da pena y risa.

Su película favorita es Mujercitas, con la que llora a moco tendido. Y considera que los actores de acción y lucha (Stallone, Van Damme, Steven Seagal, Chuck Norris, Vin Diesel,…) son unos afeminados y "_unos moñas. Actores mediocres en películas penosas, en las que se ve que los golpes y patadas que dan, no son de verdad y que todo es un montaje._"

Nos sirven té y unas pastas que **Undertaker,** amablemente, nos invita a probar (tras abonarle quince dólares por adelantado). Es un momento de relax que aprovechamos para preguntarle cuál diría que ha sido su más terrible y difícil rival en la **WWE** (recordemos a los más jóvenes, que **Undertaker** luchó con estrellas, hoy retiradas, como **Hulk Hogan**, **The Rock** o los hermanos **Hart**). Tras pensarlo un instante, **Undertaker** nos contesta: "_Mi mayor rival ha sido y sigue siendo la silla plegable. Nunca he logrado hacerle un finisher…_".

Le preguntamos entonces, sobre el futuro del wrestling y cómo ve él a los nuevos luchadores. "_¿Cómo los veo? Pues con los ojos._" Luego aclara que cree que los jóvenes son muy buenos técnicamente, pero que les falta fuerza bruta. Nos cuenta, removiendo el te con la cucharilla, que una vez le pidió a un joven luchador (del que calla el nombre) que le cargase la jaula de acero en el coche (**Undertaker**, soplando el te caliente, nos subraya que la jaula de acero es suya y que sólo la presta a la **WWE** por un módico alquiler) y que la joven promesa se lesionó y no ha vuelto a verlo más. Luego añade, como para si, que cuando dio marcha atrás con el coche, notó que pasaba por encima de algo, pero no cree que fuera el luchador…

_Continuará_

_--_

Este fanfic tiene 1 capítulo más (ya escrito y que se publicará en breve), si no quieres perdértelos, subscríbete a ¡Alertas!

Si te ha gustado: ¡Díselo al autor!


	3. Parte 3

A media tarde, **Undertaker** se prepara para salir. Nos acompaña hasta su inmenso vestidor. Dispone de 365 abrigos largos negros y 313 sombreros (uno para cada día menos los domingos, que no usa). Antes que preguntemos, nos cuenta que tal vestidor le fue entregado por la **WWE** como parte de la equipación para la creación de su personaje. Y con orgullo añade: "_me salió gratis_".

Al fondo del vestidor, está su vestidor de ataúdes. Dispone de una amplia gama de tamaños y colores. Nos muestra con orgullo el ataúd reforzado para **Big Show**, y la caja de zapatos para **Rey Mysterio**. Los ataúdes los fabrican maestros artesanos contratados, en exclusiva, para sus empresas funerarias. **Undertaker** nos propone adquirir alguno. Tiene una oferta de diez ataúdes por el precio de nueve. Le contestamos que no precisamos ninguno ahora mismo. Pero como insiste y no parece dispuesto a que le contradigan, terminamos por adquirir un pack de veinte tres ataúdes por el precio de veinte, lo que le hace enormemente feliz, tanto, que nos promete traérnoslos a casa por un módico precio, impuestos no incluidos. (Dos meses después de la realización de este reportaje, los ataúdes que compramos, aún no nos han sido entregados).

Una vez a la semana, **Undertaker** se reúne con los guionistas de la **WWE**. Por su experiencia y buen olfato para los negocios, **Undertaker**, es uno de los pocos luchadores que tiene voz y voto en las decisiones del consejo (él mismo ha creado diversos tipos de combate y ha participado en show experimentales), y cuando un directivo se niega a aceptar sus propuestas, **Undertaker** le lanza su garra de ultratumba y lo estrella contra la mesa (la mesa de la sala de reuniones es de madera de árbol, no como la de los shows, y no se rompe). Así que sus ideas suelen ser aceptadas sin problemas.

**Undertaker** también hace labores sociales. Participa en una fundación de su estado natal, Tejas, para la acogida e internamiento de ciudadanos con graves problemas de personalidad. Le acompañamos mientras visita las instalaciones para un centro que espera, en enero, a un interno ilustre: el ex gobernador y ex presidente, **George W. Bush**.

Aunque **Undertaker**, como otros luchadores, ha participado en espectáculos de soporte a las tropas americanas, él, personalmente, está en contra la guerra de Irak (parece que sus funerarias fueron excluidas en el lucrativo negocio de la repatriación y funerales de los soldados).

A estos sitios, **Undertaker** se desplaza con su moto, una vespino blanca de 49cc. Antes disponía de una Harley-Davison (una de las diez que realmente construyó el propio Harley-Davison), pero le quitaron el carné por conducir sin casco (es difícil encontrar uno de su talla de frente). También tiene un coche funerario, que realmente usa poco (_porque consume mucho_). Eso sí, **Kane** le saca brillo todas las noches como parte de su pago de alquiler.

De vuelta al Valle de la Muerte, a **Undertaker** le espera una ligera cena. Tras la cual, recibe a su entrenador facial (todas las estrellas de la **WWE** tienen un entrenador facial). Se trata del profesional que se encarga de prepararlos para esas muecas de falso dolor, las miradas ceñudas de amenaza y odio, u otras expresiones del rostro. El entrenador facial de **Undertaker** tiene trabajo extra, a él le debemos la idea de sacar la lengua y el gesto del degüelle, pero no los ojos en blanco (esa es una capacidad del propio **Undertaker**, que desarrolló en su etapa del instituto, cuando fingía sufrir ataques de epilepsia que lo llevaban a la enfermería cuando el profesor ponía un examen sorpresa).

Antes de acostarse, **Undertaker** suele leer cartas de sus fans o abre alguno de los muchos libros de su biblioteca (repleta de clásicos de **Lovecraft**), algún día, nos dice, quizás se anime y lea alguno.

Y tumbado en la cama, **Undertaker** descansa en paz… soñando con ganar otra vez el cinturón de campeón. Aunque a nosotros, y a todos sus fans, nos ha ganado por su gran corazón y profesionalidad. ¡Por muchos años **Undertaker**!

-_fin_-

--

¿Te ha gustado este fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!

El autor tiene otros fics de humor sobre la WWE, consulta su perfil.


End file.
